


Lucid Awakening

by Noriselly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But is it really?, Canonverse AU, Consent is Sexy, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), No dubcon here, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: During a lucid dream, Rey awakens to find Kylo Ren in her quarters. In the morning, she realizes that Kylo's visit was more than her imagination.





	Lucid Awakening

At the end of another long day on the Resistance base, Rey almost ran to the sanctuary of her quarters. All her years of solitude on Jakku left her eager for the quiet of her private quarters and away from the cacophony of the base.

 

Her bedtime had become the most favorite part of her day. It was her time for reflection from the day’s events. Unfortunately, this openness to the Force meant she had to shield herself from  _ him-- _ a task that she'd had to figure out on her own.

 

That terrible day on Starkiller Base had left Rey with some sort of connection or bond with Kylo Ren through the Force. She hated it. Hated feeling him inside her head and trickling into his. It was overwhelming--the guilt, the anger, the self-loathing and a desperate yearning for a life long gone. How he lived that way, Rey had no idea. 

 

Thankfully, tonight was blissful. There was no maelstrom of emotions from Kylo, only the soothing patter of raindrops hitting the building and the ghostly howling of the occasional strong wind gust. Rey laid down in her clean, comfortable bed--comfortable to her anyway--wearing soft, clean clothes that she'd put on after her shower. Warm, safe, clean and with a full stomach, Rey closed her eyes and drifted off to the sound of the rainstorm.

 

*****

 

Rey was floating in the dream state when it happened...when  _ he _ invaded her space.

 

At first, she didn't realize what was going on. She had been dreaming of the blue oceans of Ahch-To and the loud nests of cute little porgs that would greet her with squawks and chirps. Suddenly, the scene changed and she was back in her room on the base laying in her bed asleep. It was so real that for a moment Rey wondered if she had simply woken up disoriented.  

 

She had to be sleeping because there was no way she would ignore Kylo Ren’s presence in her quarters. He sat down at the foot of the bed and watched her silently. His eyes were soft, lips neither pouting nor stern, and his breathing calm and steady. Kylo was dressed in his customary black but casually in a sleeveless shirt, pants and boots. He looked ready for a sparring session not a battle. 

 

His eyes met hers in a quiet contest of wills over who would be the first to move or speak. This one time, Kylo was content to lose. He smirked at Rey when he took the edge of her blanket in hand and gave a tug. The blanket slid slowly down and off of her body, exposing the modest tank top and shorts she'd worn to bed. 

 

Rey struggled to remain still as her eyes followed the trail of his hands gently touching her feet then moving up to her ankles, and still further until they reached the top of her thighs where her skin ended and her shorts began. He stopped. His eyes met hers once more. There was no conflict, no anger in his eyes; just a note of  _ please, please let me _ .

 

Rey squeezed her eyes closed.  _ This is just a dream but it's still wrong. He is my enemy, a monster.  Why am I thinking of him like this? But...it is  _ just  _ a dream.  _ Without looking at Kylo, she nodded yes anyway. She heard his short chuckle of relief. After that, all coherent thought abandoned her.

 

Permission granted, Kylo gripped her shorts and pulled them off, leaving Rey nude from the waist down. Uncharacteristic shyness hit Rey but not for long. Kylo settled himself between her thighs and propped her legs over his broad shoulders. Her back arched from the sensation of Kylo’s wet tongue lapping the length of her folds. He drew slow circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue then flicked at it with the softest of kitten licks. 

 

Rey finally understood what the girls on the base chatted about. She had never experienced this, never been with a man, and it was nothing compared to her own fingers. She gasped when his tongue licked down and teased her entrance, and moaned when Kylo pushed in as far as he could go.  _ Was it possible to go mad from a dream? _ It had to be--she would never allow this in real life. 

 

Kylo worked her over with his tongue until she was a soaked and writhing mess. Finally, he sucked on her clit; it was the release she needed. She let go, pushing her hips up and tugging at his hair with a shout. He kept his mouth on her until the sensitivity was overwhelming. Rey looked at him just as he was licking the wetness off his lips. This made her ache and want more.  _ Why not? _

 

Rey eagerly pulled her top off and bared all of herself to Kylo. He smiled mischievously, kissing and licking up her body. He nipped at the taut skin of her belly. Laved and teased both of her pebbled nipples. Rey’s hands tangled in his dark hair when Kylo sucked at her pulse point. Rey’s hands were still carding through his hair when his mouth reached hers. He hovered for a few seconds until Rey, impatient, moved his head closer and joined her lips to his. 

 

Rey savored the taste of his kiss. She told herself that it was  _ not _ because of her flavor mixed with his.  _ That would be pure sin. _ Kylo kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue licking into her mouth. It reminded Rey of how he had pushed his tongue inside of her just minutes ago. 

 

Her hands naturally moved to his back, raking her nails up and down. She tugged his shirt up to feel his skin. Kylo stood up to shed his clothes. Rey laughed at the pieces of clothing flying up in the air before landing haphazardly on the floor. Kylo rejoined her in bed, laying next to her and hugging her close. Rey could feel the heat of his skin against hers; the smooth hardness of his erection touching her leg. Looking back up at his face, Rey lightly traced the scar she'd put on him. Her fingers ran the length of the thin scar from his face to his shoulder. 

 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, not realizing at first that she'd said it out loud. 

 

“Don't be,” he whispered back, “I'm not.” His large nose teased her small button one just before he kissed her again.

 

They continued to kiss for a few minutes, enjoying the simple pleasure of being with one another. No war, no politics, no complications, just Rey and Kylo. Skin to skin and mouth to mouth. The kisses became more heated and their hands roamed all over.  _ I need more. I want more. You, only you.  _

 

Rey  _ ahhed _ when she felt his fingers part her folds and check the slickness in between. The absence of friction-and her legs willingly laid wide open-told Kylo she was ready for him. He kissed her achingly soft and slow as he moved on top of her and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Her hands settled at the top of his ass and gave an encouraging push. It was the permission he needed to thrust into her, sure and steady. 

 

All Rey could do was gasp loudly. She didn't know it would feel this good. Expecting pain, she had felt little discomfort. Kylo pushed in and out faster when Rey locked her strong legs around him. She felt full and whole; Kylo had laid a claim on her and she loved it. She gave and he took. In this impossible fantasy of hers, they were equals. 

 

No words were needed as he brought her to another intense climax with the flicking of his fingertips against her clit. Kylo buried his face in her shoulder, riding out his own release. They clung to one another as the sweat dried on their skin and their breathing slowed back down to normal. 

 

The room was quiet in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Rey wondered what this would be like if it were real. There was no telling what was on dream Kylo's mind--their strange connection was shut tight. They lay together, limbs wrapped around one another, enjoying the sensation of warm, naked skin on skin.

 

Rey was warm and content but confused. "Why does this feel so real," she asked drowsily.

 

Kylo hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "Maybe because it is." He softly placed two fingertips against her temple. "Go back to sleep, little scavenger."  

 

Rey's eyelids drifted shut and stayed that way.

 

*****

 

Rey startled awake to the typical noise of the base waking up for a new day: shouts and X-wings starting up and taking off. Stretching, she felt her naked skin against the sheets. That was odd; she never went to bed unclothed.

 

Annoyed that she had overslept, she was about to throw the covers off when she felt it--a pleasant ache between her thighs. She scissored her legs and felt dried residue on her skin. Rey tried to remember if she had touched herself before falling asleep.

 

Blushing, she thought about the vivid sex dream featuring Kylo Ren. She refused to believe that Ren would affect her so even in a dream. Still, she didn't recall masturbating ever making her quite so wet. Worry settled in her gut. _ It was impossible... _

 

She looked around her room. Nothing seemed amiss at first but then she noticed it. The empty side of the bed was mussed like it was slept in. There was a prominent dent in the pillow. Curious, Rey picked it up and sniffed at it. The unfamiliar scent immediately reminded her of the forests on Takodana--and Kylo Ren. Rey threw the pillow across the room like it was on fire.

 

Unnerved, she stood up and began to pace but that only reminded her of the mess between her thighs. She went into her 'fresher and turned the shower on. As she washed, she noticed several light bruises on her body that looked like the ones that peeked out from Poe's collar. "Love bites," he called them. Rey suddenly felt empty and needy deep in her core. She wanted  _ him _ inside her. Kylo Ren.

 

It was real. All of it. Kylo Ren really had been in her bed last night. She'd willingly given herself to him, cherishing every touch on her skin. And Maker help her, she wanted more. Rey felt a tug on her strange bond with Kylo. Suddenly, she was reminded of those words that had confounded her all those months ago but now felt like shelter from a sandstorm…

 

_ Don't be afraid. I feel it too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) Sooo Reylo is canon! How sweet is that?!  
> TLJ is going to be freaking awesome! 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas on this one: reylorobyn2011 and shwtlee. I debated on posting this but what the hell? Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> @noriselly on tumblr


End file.
